


In this together

by elisdolez



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Bonus Scene, Chernobyl HBO, M/M, No Smut, Valery is Valery, Valoris, boris shcherbina - Freeform, hbo, our babies, valery legasov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisdolez/pseuds/elisdolez
Summary: After an important speech to the three brave men, Boris needs a drink and a little talk with Valery.It's basically a scene we can only imagine, but its always wort it.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina, Valoris - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is one of my older Valoris fanficitons, I love them, since I first saw them I knew there was some chemistry between them.  
> English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

,,You’ll do it, because it must be done, you’ll do it, because nobody else can, if you tell me it’s not enough, I won’t believe you.‘‘  
Words have been spoken. It was something they needed to hear, the truth, which was painful, however it’s real and it’s happening right now, hour after hour, we can’t wait.. not anymore, Valery thought.  
He cleaned his throat, and tried to ignore his sweating palms.  
Then, ,,the three men‘‘ standed, and it was done. The cup of tea was spilled, now, there is no way out, now or never..  
He couldn’t’ve missed that little smirk on Boris‘ face.  
Boris was deeply, deeply greatful, Valery saw it in his eyes, they were shining. Long time no see those silver eyes fulled with success and hope.  
After everything, everyone were gone, except Valery and Boris, Deputy Chairman Shcherbina layed on the chair, where he was sitting during Valery’s trying to convince those innocent men.  
He let his head to fall right into his hands, he was exhausted, psychically.  
So was Valery, but Valery’s words broke the uncomfortable silence, silence full of uncertainty.  
,,Thank you.‘‘  
Boris slowly lifted his head towards to Valery.  
It took some minute, before he finally understood the meaning of those words.  
,,That was nothing I could do.‘‘  
,,Of course it was, without you I-‘‘  
,,Stop it, you know it was nothing comparing with-‘‘  
,,No you stop it! You can’t compare anything these days, everyone is doing their best.‘‘  
Valery interrupted Boris as confidently as at the first time at the meeting commission.  
Also, he continued..  
,,I don’t know if you have noticed, but those men were staring at me like if I was some of those secretful ones, who can’t tell anything, because-‘‘  
,,Because if they did tell something which was impropriet by circumstanses, they probably wouldn’t open their eyes next morning, I get it.‘‘  
The interruption by Boris was more than needed, Valery just didn’t know how to control his own tongue yet.  
However, he should be glad that he actually still can open his eyes every morning, judging by words and things he has already told.  
,,I’m sorry, I know, I just.. I didn’t feel like a physicist.‘‘  
,,Well, that’s how I feel all the time.‘‘  
Boris grinned.  
,,Well, maybe because you’re not a physicist.‘‘  
Valery just couldn’t stand not being know-it-all for a couple of minutes.  
But Boris got use to it.  
,,I need a drink, let’s get one.‘‘

They finally got to the hotel, where they had an accommodation.  
They needed privacy to calm themselves, so Boris took a bottle of the real russian vodka from the hotel’s bar, and followed Valery to his room.  
As soon as they entered the room, Valery fell onto the sofa, being aware of how tired he actually is.  
,,What are you doing? Keep this for later, we have this lady to deal with,‘‘ Boris raised up the bottle.  
,,You know I don’t drink.‘‘  
,,But you smoke.‘‘  
,,Whatever, it’s gonna kill you some day.‘‘  
,,So what are you waiting for?‘‘  
Valery rolled himself to the left side of the sofa.  
,,I’m tired.‘‘  
,,And you think I’m not?‘‘  
Boris sarcasticly asked.  
,,Good, then get some sleep.‘‘  
,,I can sleep whenever I want, but can’t drink whenever I want, so I’mma choose this.‘‘  
,,Well I don’t think there is any difference between these two activities, you actually drink anywhere you want, so..‘‘  
,,So do you!‘‘  
Boris was getting angry at this point.  
,,Boris, I’ve told you, I don’t drin-‘‘  
,,But you smoke!‘‘  
At this point they were almost yelling at each other.  
,,But-‘‘  
,,Well, I don’t give a shit what you think of this, I deserve it, and well, as you said, we will be dead in five years! And don’t use my name, I’ve told you that too!‘‘  
Valery took a one big pillow and covered his head.  
,,Yes I said that, and it’s true, so stop talking about what I do! And I apologize, it almost seemed like you wanted to be friend with me, judging by you, offering me alcohol.‘‘  
Boris rolled his eyes.  
,,This is childish.‘‘  
,,You started.‘‘  
Valery responded, feeling annoyed and Boris again rolled his eyes.  
He took off his coat, his tie, rolled out his sleeves and unbottoned two first buttons, and took a deep breath as well.  
,,Fine, we..we didn’t start very well, so as we are probably gonna see each other die..maybe It would be good to..I don’t know for god’s sake just..to be close.‘‘  
At this point, Valery almost fall of the sofa.  
He put his glasses and tried to calm himself.  
,,Close?‘‘  
Boris honestly nodded.  
,,Like how close?‘‘  
Boris lift his left eyebrow.  
,,What do you mean by that?‘‘  
Valery shuddered.  
,,Oh like.. like.. I don’t know.. I don’t understand relationships at all.‘‘  
‘Course you don’t, Boris thought and grinned.  
,,Okay, so, to be more correct to you, I’m asking you, Valerij Alekszjevic Legasov, do you want to be my friend?‘‘  
Valery stared at Boris with his mouth opened.  
Before he could even answer, Boris sat next to him.  
,,Good, to celebrate this, have a drink.‘‘  
,,Okay, B-Boris, but only one.‘‘  
,,You think.‘‘

After a few minutes, Valery realized that it wasn’t just a one glass..  
,,So, tell me something about yourself.‘‘  
Boris was politely curious, and Valery was getting drunk.  
,,Well, there is not much to know about me, pf, look at me..‘‘  
So Boris did, he looked at him, deeply and amused.  
,,I’m..‘‘  
And Valery gave him an amused look too.  
,,Okay, well, I’m a first deputy director of the Kurchatov Institute, and-‘‘  
,,Wait, wait, stop, I know who you are, obviously, I just wanna know something about you, like personal.‘‘  
Valery got surprised, it’s been a long time since someone actually wanted to know something more about him.  
,,Oh well, I, I don’t know, what should I tell you?‘‘  
This is gonna be hard, Boris smirked.  
,,For god’s sake what is your favourite color?‘‘  
,,Blue. Yours?‘‘  
,,Black.‘‘  
,,Not red?‘‘  
,,What? Why red?‘‘  
,,I don’t know it’s our national color, so-‘‘  
,,Valery, I have no clue what are you talking about, but stop it.‘‘  
,,Okay, okay, sorry, just tried to make a joke..‘‘  
,,Oh I noticed.‘‘  
Boris fulled another glass with vodka and gave it to Valery.  
,,You know, when Ulana appeared I thought ,,Well shit, there are two of them now‘‘.‘‘  
,,Two of them of what?‘‘  
Valery didn’t get it as well.  
,,Interesting, you do understand a nuclear energy, nuclear physics, but you just don’t understand this simple joke? I feel smarter than you.‘‘  
,,That was a joke?‘‘  
Valery took a deep sip of vodka.  
And Boris had to smile on him, those big glasses, ‘‘Don’t get it‘‘ look on his face, which was turning to red.  
,,Yes it was, Valerka.‘‘  
At this point he start laughting, he almost couldn’t hold that liquid in his mouth.  
,,What’s that?‘‘  
,,A new nickname, everytime you hear it, you’ll remember this night when you got drunk.‘‘  
,,Well, not sure if I ever will repeat this.‘‘  
,,Why?‘‘  
,,I.. I don’t know how much time we will have when this ends..‘‘  
,,Now, I’m the one who doesen’t understand.‘‘  
Boris threw a little glass away and took the whole bottle.  
,,You know what I mean..‘‘  
And both of them got serious, the fun was gone.  
The older man nodded and threw an empty bottle of vodka away.  
Valery took off his glasses and put his head into his palms.  
,,I’m sorry I shouldn’t’ve said that.‘‘  
He apologized, totally devastated.  
,,I’m making my peace with it, now you make yours.‘‘  
Boris carefully put his hand on Valery’s shoulder.  
,,Since I first heard what was going on, what happened, I wish I didn‘t, but you opened my eyes and I realized how serious this is.‘‘  
,,I’m sorry.‘‘  
,,For what?‘‘  
,,For saying this..‘‘  
,,But-‘‘  
,,We are not gonna probably make it..‘‘  
Boris has heard this, but it made him shocked, again.  
,,I’m sorry, I’m holding it like if it was under lockdown and just, I can’t ignore the fact that-‘‘  
,,Stop.‘‘  
Boris ordered with a tough voice.  
,,Look at me.‘‘  
So Valery did.  
,,We are gonna make this together.. Valery.‘‘  
And then Boris took Valery’s glasses and slowly put them on its owner’s face.  
,,We are in this together.‘‘


End file.
